Opening Night
by David D. Amaya
Summary: Four of the X-Men are sent to Southern California to recruit a group of young mutants into Generation X in an unique setting.
1. Chapter 1

**_Opening Night_**

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

The X-Men and all related characters are the property of Marvel Comics Group.

Alea, Adm. Kaulolana, Jason, Nuff, and Yoink are my original characters.

Elements of this story were formed from the fan fiction story arc "A Friend in Need" By Somogyi, and are used with her permission. (Thanks again Somogyi :)

All facilities and landmark images are property of their respective owners.

* * *

It was just another beautiful day, as far as Stewart MacKenzie was concerned.

Looking out the east-facing window of the modest home he shares with his seule famille in a Fairfield County, Connecticut suburb. It was a bone-numbing cold morning, even for New England in October, but the young Canadian loved the cold. Born about 300 Km. from the Arctic Circle would do that to someone.

Looking at the thermometer on the wall it was showing a temperature of 51 degrees Fahrenheit at 5:58 A.M.

"I have always loved hot mornings," the Yukon native mused with a smirk, and began to get dressed, topping his wardrobe choice with his favorite sweater, his father's old Quebec Rafales jersey. "Well, time to get everyone up this great morning," then bounded from his Attic room.

Opening the door to his cousin's room. He tried to get the sleeping 16-year-old up to face the world.

"Wakie-wakie, Nuff," Stewart said to the large lump under the bed covers. "Rise and Shine!"

"One of these days you are going to learn the importance of sleep," moaned his half-asleep cousin.

"Why do you want to sleep this de toute beauté day away?" Stewart asked as he opened the window, letting in the better part of a Connecticut breeze.

"_**SHUT THAT DAMN WINDOW!!**_" shouted the now-freezing Nathan McPherson. "I'm up already!" he grunted storming out towards the hallway. "And take that SILLY GRIN OFF YOUR GRILL, YOINK! Just because _**YOU **_love the cold doesn't mean **WE **all have to suffer!"

"Don't give me that, Nuff. You're from Alaska," reminded his older kin with a toothpaste smile.

"You boys are gonna wake the rest of the neighborhood with your shouting," said an angelic voice from the staircase. "It's 6 AM guys! People are still asleep!"

With the grace of a dancer, she floated over to both her good friends. "Aloha, kakahiaka, Nakana, Kewalaka!" she gave them each a good morning-hug with a smile that reached clear to her heart.

"Morning," came the Alaskan's reply as he went to take his shower, for if he was anything, a morning person he was _NOT. _

"Bonjour, Alea,"

Loving the morning like Stewart loves the cold, Alea Kaulalona was up before the crack of dawn, as the Hawaiian-born princess is every day.

This morning she dressed in a rainbow knit sweater that matched her personality, colorful and beautiful.

"Since I never have to force you out of bed, help me get Jay up," Alea asked the Canadian. "After all, it is _his _day," She said opening the door to her boyfriend's room.

As always the Los Angeles-raised Jason Delano was sprawled out on his bed, covered in no-less than three blankets and two comforters, looking dead to the world.

"Wake up, Sleeping Ugly," Alea sang, shaking Jay's shoulder. "Wake Up."

He groaned as he turned over, oblivious to his girlfriend's attempts to get him to join the living.

"_**Well!**_ See how you like this!" she replied. Standing in the middle of the room, she raised her arms closed her eyes and started to emit pure heat out of her body into the small room. The temperature reading in the digital clock went from 59F to 60F then to 70F, 80F, 90F and in a matter of seconds the temperature was 107F. But the sleeping form, accustomed to Southern California heat waves did not seem to notice.

"Hey, who fixed the furnace," he muttered.

"**OH!!**" Grunted the Hawaiian, as she reduced the temperature to normal. "_You're __**so**__ dead! _Kewalaka,_C'est à toi_?"

"_Ce n'est pas grave_, _ma __sœur_ "

Reaching under the covers, he exposed Jay's left foot, pointed his hand at it then started to emit pure cold as frost started to form of his best friend's sock.

"**YEOW!**" Shouted the now fully-awaken Jason. "That'_s__** COLD!**__" _

"That's the idea. Now _GET UP!_" Alea said as she left her boyfriend's room. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Looking at the reason for his now frozen feet, Jay grabbed his friend's collar, twisted it tight as he pulled his smiling face to his scowling look and dryly said, "How many times a day do I gotta _threaten your life_."

Shoving the Canadian out of his room, He started to shake the sleep from his eyes, looking to a framed picture on the bedside table reminded him of the importance of the day. He realized that today was October 4 and he was going continue a family tradition. And this year he was taking his new family with him.

Despite never having seen snow until his 15th birthday, Jason was a big hockey fan, remembering his very first game and how it affected his young life so far and so much.

Now he was 16, living on the East Coast now, and in a few scant hours he will return to where his life truly began, to the first place he ever truly felt happy.

Looking to the wall that had six picture frames, _the most important possessions in his life_, the memories of that fateful day and the aftermath that led him to this moment in time began to overwhelm him. Suppressing tears, he began to get dressed, and join his _familia_.

* * *

Meanwhile, just across the New York state line in Westchester, others were enjoying the fresh, cold autumn morning.

Ororo Monroe, the mutant called Storm creates a small gust to open the windows to the attic loft, letting in the cool sunshine.

Soaking in the beautiful morning, Storm quickly dressed and bounded down to the mansion's kitchen for her morning meal.

"Mornin', Ro."

"Good morning, Ororo."

"Mornin', Stormy."

"Good morning, Logan, Jean, Remy," she returned her friends greetings with a warm smile.

"A good morning, all my dear friends," A big blue furry man with glasses entered the kitchen. "A pristine day indeed, if I may say. Is this your doing, Ororo?"

"No, alas I cannot take the credit for such a beautiful day." Storm enjoyed when her friends gave her credit for good weather like today.

_Storm, Jean, please come to my office at once,_ Professor X telepathically called.

* * *

In the office of their mentor, Charles Xavier, Jean and Storm were listening to the account of Cerebro's monitoring from this morning.

"You see the local temperature in South Western Connecticut is 59F, but just a few moments ago a localized temperature cell rose to over 100F then fell sharply to almost freezing at 36F in a matter of seconds. From the data Cerebro collected it is from alpha mutant abilities."

"Where is this cell originating from, Charles?" Storm inquired.

"From a home in the West Norwalk area, Storm," He replied. "I taped into the local databases and gathered information on those living at that address."

Handing Storm and Jean a dossier, they quickly scanned the documents information.

"Professor these are _teenagers._" replied Jean.

"Yes I know. It would appear that all four of these young persons each have demonstrated a large control of their mutant abilities, but it appears they remain unfocussed. I would like for you to meet with them to see if they are interested in attending the Academy so we may help them with their gifts."

"We will go at once, Charles" Storm rose. "Do you have the address?"

"Yes, but if the information I gathered is correct, they will be departing for California in a few hours to attend a sporting event. I would like Jubilee to accompany you, Jean and Scott to meet with them at their hotel this evening."

"I understand, professor," Jean gathered. "Showing them that they will have a teammate their own age will help in the recruitment process. I'll tell Jubilee, I know she'll love returning home."

"I have arranged transportation via a commercial airline and have made accommodations at the hotel they will be staying at, as well as securing tickets for the event they will be attending," Charles handed. "They will be waiting for you at the front desk when you arrive."

"Hey cool! It's been some time since I'd soaked some LA rays," Jubilee hopped to her dresser and began tossing warm California clothes onto the bed looking for an outfit to wear on the west coast. "Should I pack my rollerblades, Moms?"

"I doubt we'll have the time, Jubilee," Jean smiled at her youthful exuberance. "We're supposed to meet with them at their hotel and if not we are to meet them at the game they will be in town to attend."

"Like, what game? Lakers at Staples? Dodgers at the Ravine?"

* * *

"A hockey game?" Scott read the four tickets the desk clerk handed him.

"Yes sir," the clerk replied with a professional smile. "It's the Ice Dogs home opener they are playing the Detroit Vipers. The arena is just a short walk from here, sir. The game will start at 7 PM."

"Why would someone fly cross-country just to see a game of Puck?" asked Jubilee. "I mean, like, don't they have like three teams in New York and one in Jersey?"

"Has a Jason Delano and his party checked in yet?" Jean inquired.

"No ma'am."

"Would you please leave a message with them to contact our room when they arrive," Ororo asked him. "We must speak with them on an urgent matter."

"Of course, ma'am," the clerk replied. "Please enjoy your stay at the Hyatt Regency."

"We might as well settle in," Scott led them towards the elevators.

"It's a few hours until the game starts, why don't we do a bit of sight-seeing first."

"Why don't we, like, do a bit of shopping, too?" Added Jubilee.

"The Queen Mary is not far from here, let us begin there," Ororo suggested.

As the four X-Men boarded the elevator to their rooms, four teens walked up to the front desk to check in. When the clerk handing them the keys to their rooms. "One more thing, some guests just left requesting you contact them."

A concerned look covered their faces, as only one other person was aware of their being on the West Coast.

"What guests?" Nathan asked him.

"It's probably Admiral Lewis and Captain Barnes," Alea replied "Makuakane said they were in town for the conference, we'll probably see them at the game tonight, boys."

Relief replaced the concern as they left the hotel for the short walk to the arena's box office to purchase another ticket for Alea's makuakane (Hawaiian for father,) Rear Admiral Thom Kaulalona.

The Admiral's tight schedule as the commanding officer at Pearl Harbor naval station on Oahu made it tough to visit his daughter in Connecticut, but as fate would have it, he was in town for a navel conference at Naval Weapons Station, Seal Beach this weekend, so he was able to go with his daughter and there 'ohana holo'oko'a, (Hawaiian for extended family,) to the game and would meet them at the hotel at 6 PM.

A few hours later, as the sun was beginning to dip into the Pacific, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Jubilee re-entered the hotel caring a few mementos from Long Beach's most famous landmarks.

As they returned to their rooms, Scott called the number the new clerk at the front desk had given them, but no one answered.

Scott put down the receiver. "Looks like they are not in their room,"

"Wait a minute," said Jean. A telepathic scan revealed that room 583 was indeed occupied, but with the telephone shut off. "They are in their room, playing a board game, they just are not answering the phone."

"Why don't go and introduce ourselves," Ororo suggested.

Meanwhile the occupants of room 583 were killing the last hour before game-time playing their favorite pastime, a large four-player version of chess with motley of pieces engaged in battle.

Although a portable stereo was loudly playing heavy metal music, the players found it hard to concentrate with the phone interrupting them and played with the ringer in the off position, Besides Alea's dad always calls her cell phone anyway.

Alea, who is soundly beating her three male opponents, is playing with intricate, hand-carved jade pieces her father purchased for her for her eighth birthday while ashore in Japan.

To her port side Nathan was playing with a set that was made of black marble.

Stewart, to her starboard, was using a set fashioned after the Flintstones.

While sitting across from her, her boyfriend, fighting a losing battle, was doing so with a set made to resemble Star Wars figures.

As Dino the Dinosaur was capturing Han Solo, there was a knock on the door.

"Check mon frère!" said Yoink.

"_Just get the door!_" Fumed Jay.

"No, I'll get it," Alea rose to her feet. "It's probably Makuakane, and you have _enough _to worry about, Iakona."

As Stewart and Nathan chuckled at their friend's dilemma, Alea opened the door to find a man in red glasses standing were she thought her father would be.

"Alea Kuala hona," asked Scott reading from a piece of paper.

"That's _Kaulalona_," the proud Hawaiian corrected.

"We are sorry for mispronouncing your name, Alea," the exotic woman with the white hair spoke up. "We were wondering if we may come in and have a talk with you and your friends."

"Who is it 'Lea?" Jason went to the door with Stewart and Stewart in tow once they realized there were no naval officers at the door.

"Can we help you?" asked the young Alaskan.

"Actually, we're here to help you," said the redheaded woman. "My name is Jean Summers, this is my husband Scott and these are our friends Ororo Monroe and Jubilee Lee."

"I'm Stewart but everyone calls me Yoink, this is my cousin …"

"_Wait a minute_," interrupted Jason. "Who are you and _how _do you know us?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't like surprises and the street survival instincts he honed in juvy were kicking in to high gear.

"Like, we're from the Massachusetts Academy for Gifted Youngsters in Snow Valley," replied the girl in the yellow coat.

"I'm sorry, but we gave at the office," came Jay's smart-alecky reply.

Alea began to utilize her mental telepathy, the three of them discussing the situation silently.

_Who the fuck are these assholes? And what are they doing here? No one knows we're even here!_

_I sense they are who they say they are, but it's a little far to go just for a recruiting trip! Who are these __Po'e, kanaka anyway?_

_I got my silver dollar, how about you guys?_

_Je sues prêt à faire tomber la neige!_

_I'm ready to get down!_

_Please, there is no need for violence! _an unspoken voice implored the four young mutants._ "_We knew you were coming out here for the season opener or else we would have met you in back in Connecticut." he voice continued aloud.

"You're all mutants, I take it," Stewart addressed them aloud. "Et alors? Il se fait proche de temps de jeu!"

"You can trust us, Stewart," Scott informed them. "Besides it is only 6:15 and the game doesn't start until 7 o'clock. Like we said we have lot to discuss,"

"Talk about what?" A figure dressed in navy blue walked up to the room.

"Perfect timing, Makuakane!" Alea addressed her father as he removed his hat.

"Good Evening, Mr. Kaulalona," Jean extended her hand to the Naval Officer, making sure to pronounce the Hawaiian name correctly.

"That's 'Admiral,' to you!" Jason corrected her.

The Hawaiian turned to his daughter. " Lei aloha, who are these people?"

"If we may step inside, we shall discuss it, Admiral." Ororo implored.

"Come on, let us in!" Jubilee press them. "Be original, guys! Everyone else says 'no!' We don't bite… Well, not that hard… Not in places that show, anyway."

All seven of the assembled just looked to Jubilee, who gave them a sheepish grin.

* * *

_**End of Part 1**_

**© David D. Amaya _2001_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Opening Night**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

For the next 30 minutes Jean, Scott, Ororo and Jubilee explained Professor Xavier's vision and the school in Snow Valley, to the four young mutants and the Naval Officer, who had many questions.

"So you say you can help them with their gifts at this school?"

"Yes, Admiral," replied Scott. "We feel that they can learn…"

"Hold up, Admiral," Jason held out a cautionary hand. "We've been doing all right on our own! We don't need a tutor telling us how to use our powers!"

"Yea!" Nathan added. "We found out about them by ourselves and we got 'em under control."

"You _think_ you have a hold on them now," Jean countered. "But you are all still growing and your mutant gifts may still be growing in strength yet. You may have trouble getting them under control by yourselves."

"Maybe," Jason continued. "But maybe _you're _wrong! Besides we can't just back up and leave school for Beantown. The three of us are sophomores and Yoink here is a freshman, and we ain't exactly struggling in our classes."

"Yes, we can see that," Scott replied, noting the poor English as he looked up at the dossier the professor had prepared. "You are all straight A students, but how do you rate your mutant abilities?"

This aroused Jason's suspicions even more. _**"Give me that!"**_ Jason snatched the papers from the older mutant. Quickly scanned the information within the dossier, he looked at the four X-Men with a mixture of surprise and violation, and then handed the papers to his friends who each pondered the data with concern.

As the Admiral glanced over the papers, he broke the uneasy silence. "How are you able to get this data on my daughter and her friends?" The concern showing in his voice.

"We have an information system that looks for mutant activity," Jean answered. "The rest is pretty much public information. We hope the data isn't sensitive."

"_Not sensitive?"_ Adm. Kaulalona was a man used to top secret information, but not invasion of privacy. "I only learned about Alea's gift three years ago. She tried to keep it from me because she was afraid I would… What's that phrase again?"

"'_Wig out?'"_

"_Jubilee!"_

"No, Mr. Summers, that's the one. She thought I'd _'wig out.'_" He drew a deep breath before continuing.

"There is a lot of anti-mutant sediment at Pearl. When I was stationed at TopGun, a RIO's kid from was thought to be a mutant. When he came to visit his dad, he and his driver tried to beat the devil out of him, literally. They put that poor boy in a coma for six months.

"During their courts-marshal, their defense was that his son was _'possessed'_ and he was his _'punishment from God'_. They only got four weeks in the brig for assaulting a _'civilian.'_" He hung his head down in shame of what a fellow officer did to his only son. "That was just before I found out about Alea's gifts."

"Yes," replied Storm, remembering the incident from a news broadcast. "People often fear that which they cannot comprehend."

"We remember that one as well," said the Alaskan of the beating on the news. "It took a lot of Alea's convincing that we could trust her dad with our secret after that."

"Yea," added his cousin. "We knew her for about a year before we told le Rontre-Amiral."

"I still don't see how your school could help us!" Jason always conveyed his meaning clearly, if not always gracefully. "I mean you chase us across the country, knowing a secret that I could barely admit to my best friend, and now you want us to change our lives to go to a school for muties?"

Alea was astonished at what came out of her boyfriend's mouth. "_KOKAMI__** IAKONA?!?!**_ How could you say something like that!?"

"Easy, I'll show you," Jay's retorted, then turned to face the X-Men. "I respect few and trust less, now it's time for you to get to the getting! Don't let the door hit you in the ass when you leave!"

"**DAMN IT JAY! **Just here them out! I'm sorry but Jay here doesn't like surprises." Nathan told the X-Men apologetically.

_If I don't convince Jason that we are sincere,_ Jean pondered their options._ The others won't go for it_._ They all see the advantage of the Academy, but they won't agree to enroll without him. We need for him to understand._

"No, that's all right," she said softly remembering the first time she used her powers in public. "I know what reviling a secret this immense is like.

* * *

"One day, when I was about your age, I was riding the school bus home with my friends when the bus stopped on some railroad tracks when a train… The driver tried to back up the bus but he couldn't. Some kids were screaming. Others were running towards the back, hoping that end would not get hit. I concentrated as hard as I ever could, and moved the bus out of the train's path."

Each of them listened intently at her story. As she continued.

"I panicked. I ran out the emergency door of the bus, crying in fear of what I had just done. My best-friend Joey, ran after me, but I was afraid I'd hurt him, so I ran for home as fast as I could. After that my parents called upon Professor Xavier's school and I left a few days later."

She looked at Jason. He listened with compassion, but she could tell, without her powers, that he still wasn't convinced. So she went on with her story.

"That night I went to Joey's house and confided in him. I knew that he had this crush on me, I would have told him I knew he liked me, maybe even gone out with him, but I was afraid that he would have found out the truth, and I didn't want to hurt him like that. But he was a true friend. He promised to keep it a secret and he never told another soul. So I know how hard it must be to keep your powers in check from the rest of the world. The Professor helped a great deal with our powers."

Jason absorbed her story. He could feel for her, as he had a similar struggle. But he still had his reservations. For him, trust must always be earned, and his comes at a high standard.

He was about to reply when a loud buzzing noise derailed his train of thought. Looking to were the sound originated from, Alea's cell phone, read 6:30 PM.

"Look we'll think about your offer and get back to you, but we gotta go." Jason rose to his feet. "We have a hockey game to attend and I _ALWAYS_ arrive before warm-ups."

"Well," added Scott "Actually we have tickets to tonight's game, also."

Jason looked suppressed, but regained his composer quickly.

"I have never attended an ice hockey game before," Jean noted.

"Me either," Jubilee, chimed in. "But I've seen the Rangers on the tube with Wolvie."

"As have I, child," Ororo added. "I too am looking forward to the experience."

"Well it's a short walk to the rink. Why don't we all go together?" Alea offered up.

Jason shot the love of his life an astonishing look when her father added, "And along the way, you can tell us more about your school."

"All right it's settled," Jean rose and clasped her hands. "Well be down in a jiffy and we will meet you in the lobby."

* * *

_**End of Part 2**_

© David D. Amaya 2001


	3. Chapter 3

_**Opening Night**_

**By David D. Amaya**

**Chapter 3**

Less than five minutes later, five hockey fans joined the awaiting X-Men in the lobby of the hotel.

Jason was wearing the home team's jersey, a blue sweater with a bulldog chewing a skate.

Stewart was wearing his father's jersey who's logo looked to Jubilee like the abominable snowman surfing an avalanche, while his cousin, Nathan wore the silver and green jersey of UA Anchorage.

Alea chose to wear the red, white and blue of the USA Olympic team. Her father donned a Naval Academy jersey over his dress uniform.

"Did you play varsity hockey at Annapolis, Admiral?" Asked Jean.

"Please, it is Thom, to my friends," He implored. "You see, participation in athletics is, in general, mandatory at the Naval Academy, Jean. Since I was already enlisted in the regular Navy, I couldn't play varsity football as a Plebe, so I was talked into being the back-up goaltender on the club team for three seasons before I graduated, I had to skip my Youngster season when I fell and broke my ankle after scaling the Herndon."

"But it was worth it in the end," Alea added with a grin. "You see the Herndon Climb is an Annapolis tradition, the first year plebes try to scale a greased up monument at The Yard. According to navy legend, the plebe who replaces the white hat with a midshipman's cover on the top, will become the first member of their class to become an Admiral, but daddy was the first and still only one to successfully make the switch and make Flag Rank." The young Hawaiian's pride in her father was oblivious to everyone.

"Thank you, kaikamahine. Shall we?" The naval officer gestured with a grand seep of his arm as the X-Men and their five new friends walked the short distance to the Arena. Along the way Stewart, Nathan, Alea and her father had many questions about the school in Snow Valley during the short walk.

Alea posed questions about the training they might receive. The admiral asked about the formal schooling curriculum and the instructors. Stewart asked about the students at the school. Nathan on the other hand asked about the campus itself. Each of them received straight answers, though Jubilee filled them in with the essentials about student life. (Also known as the Jubilee Guide to Parties and Pranks and other important life skills.)

Jason though, was uncharacteristically quiet before opening night, but his friends knew the reasons for it as they approached the arena's entrance.

Outside the arena, fans of all description were milling in front of the main entrance. Some dressed in hockey apparel, as were the four young mutants, some dressed casual, as were the X-Men. And some even had their faces painted blue and white to match the home team colors.

There were people selling programs and signs with the words "GO ICE DOGS" painted on them. Scott and the Admiral bought programs, Jean and Alea bought enough signs for all of them, and Stewart and Nathan went to buy some refreshments.

"Alea," Her father asked, "Where are we sitting?"

She looked at her ticket "Jay got us ice level seats," she looked around the rink, then pointed along the arena floor near the home team bench. "Right over there. Where are you guys sitting?"

Ororo looked at her ticket, which read "_Section 102_."

"That is where our seats are as well," Jean noted. "Looks like we are right behind you guys."As they headed for their seats, Jubilee began laughing, "Looks like someone is ready to get his grub on!"

The cousins were walking up to them, Nathan had a tray with several drinks, while Stewart was carrying a small tray full of small tortilla chips and little containers of melted cheese.

"You try to carry 10 orders of nachos by yourself!" Stewart grunted trying to concentrate on keeping them balanced. Then he looked at his friends, "You guys think I shouldda got some for them?"

Alea, Jean, Jubilee and Nathan laughed uncontrollably at the snack-laden Canadian's remark while the rest just stared at him.

"Well," Stewart said sheepishly. "You guys want to share?" Offering them his tray, which led to another round of laughter.

As they made it to their seats there was a noticeable absence. Looking around, Jean spotted Jason on the opposite end of the arena in the upper deck, standing next to a large banner that read "LASD Sheriff's Youth Foundation," he appeared to pin an object on the banner before taking a seat that was over 200 feet away from her and her friends.

_Alea,_ She telepathically asked. _Why isn't Jason sitting with us?_

_It's a long story, Jean, _Alea replied._ And it's one you have to earn. Can you please ask your friends not to ask the about it? It's a touchy subject._

Jean then sent a telepathic request to not mention Jason's absence, They agreed then everyone stood for the "Star Spangled Banner," the referee dropped the puck to start the new season of hockey, but it was not long until a boxing match interceded, as a Long Beach skater went from hockey player to prize fighter, much to the delight of many of the fans in attendance who acted like the audience at the Roman Colosseum, looking for blood.

"Kill him!"

"Left, left!"

"Give him a roundhouse!"

"Punch him in the breadbasket!"

"If ya can't beat 'em, beat 'em up!"

As the fighters grappled #34 pulled his now mortal enemy's jersey over his head, exposing him from the waist up, before referees intervened.

"Oh," squealed Jubilee, holding the sign Jean bought for her. "I think I'm gonna like this game! This reminds me of our last visit to Madjipoor!""

Ororo looked at the program to see what penalty is incurred for fighting. When she looked up, she saw both the players being led to a small booth on the far side of the rink.

"Were is the official taking him," asked Ororo.

"To the Sin Bin," Stewart answered as he whistled at the on-ice display.

"When a player commits a penalty," Alea explained. "They are taken off the ice and must sit in the penalty box."

"Must they stay there for the remainder of the game?" she asked.

"Nope," Stewart Nathan replied. "Only two minutes."

Ororo thought it odd that one would allow a person to remain in a game after assaulting another player, when a light flashed before them and a loud siren wailed, sending the crowd in to a frenzy as the home team sent the puck into the net, sending the home crowd to their feet. Ororo, almost the only person still in her seat, simply stood and applauded the goal.

_Kewalaka,_ Alea sent to the Canadian._ If we decide to join these guys_. _Remind me we have to work on their hockey etiquette!_

_Oui! You took the words outta my mouth!_

As the game went on, Scott, Jean and Jubilee, were beginning to enjoy themselves, while Ororo had many questions about the game. While Stewart, Alea and Nathan continued to answer them in their own unique way, the buzzer sounded to end the first period, with the score Detroit 0 Ice Dogs 1.

As the two teams left the ice for the locker room, the bulldog mascot, Spike, came out with a large sack in its paw.

As Spike was scanning over the arena, he was looking to see where in the throngs of hockey fans, he should fire the first shot of his t-shirt gun, he spotted a girl in the stands warring a bright yellow coat waving her arms and fired a bundle towards her as fans tried to jump to catch the free piece of hockey apparel, Jean telepathically knew from reading the mascot's mind who the intended receiver was and aided the T-shirt to its intended target.

"Oh Cool!" Jubilee caught it.

Seeing the young fan's response, Spike went to other parts of the arena to dispense the remainder of Ice Dog ware.

Alea looked at the young X-Woman putting on the gift, then turned to the rest of the X-Men and whispered, "_Did you do that?"_

Jean just gave have the Hawaiian her best '_who me?_' look, as Scott and Ororo just smiled back as the PA announcers voice boomed overhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please look in your Ice Dogs programs and turn to the of page 21 to learn how to join the Official Ice Dogs Booster Club. If you have the copy signed by our lovable mascot, Spike, you have won a free official game-used autographed hockey stick, by tonight's Ice Dog starting goaltender. Please turn in the winning program in to the concession stand at the conclusion of tonight's game to claim your prize. That's page 21 to learn how to join the Official Ice Dogs Booster Club, to win a free autographed hockey stick, by tonight's Ice Dog starting goaltender. Thank you and congratulations to the lucky fan."

"Look, Scott, I won." said Jean.

Sure enough, in Jean's program, the ad for the team's booster club on page 21 had a handwritten note on it which read "Go Ice Dogs" and a pawprint of the team's mascot.

"Congratulations, honey," said Scott.

"Congratulations," Ororo, Alea and Nathan offered up.

"If we decide to go to your école pour les surdoués," Stewart offered. "We can teach how to mind the net ."

"I'm sure Wolvie can help you with the fighting part of the sport!" Jubilee chided with a wide tooth smile.

Jean just grinned at her luck, as she just sat hugging Scott and watching as the two Zamboni's cleaned the ice. For the rest of the intermission.

The Second period began, and after 20 minutes of fast-paced action, the Vipers and the Ice Dogs exchanged goals late as the score was now 2-1 in favor of the home team as the second period was winding down.

Alea left her seat to purchase some souvenirs. Nathan and the Admiral excused themselves to buy refreshments for all of them, and Stewart went to replenish his supply of nachos, as Jean, Scott, Jubilee and Ororo exchanged their observations.

"Isn't this exciting?" Ororo asked her friends. "Now I can appreciate Logan's actions when he watched the game on television."

"But if he breaks the TV in the Rec Room again because the Maple Leaves blow another two goal lead, this season!" Scott interjected. "He had better replace it!"

"Just make sure it's a flat screen, Fearless Leader" Jubilee added.

Just then their new friends returned, the PA interrupted their smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It's time for our drawing for a chance to win a 2-year lease on a brand new luxury automobile from Long Beach Motors. Please look at your ticket stubs…"

"What's this about?" asked Scott.

"The winner gets to shoot the puck into the net," said Alea. "If you score you get a new car."

"The fan sitting in section 102, row F, seat 5," replied the announcer. "That's sec. 102, row F, seat 5. Congratulation to the lucky fan and good luck."

Looking at her ticket, Ororo found out she was sitting in the correct seat.

"It appears I have the correct ticket," She said.

"Congratulations, Ororo!" Scott and Jean rang out.

"Oh, can I drive it home?" asked Jubilee.

"Well I have not won it yet, Child," Ororo began when a young lady, warring a jersey similar to the one Jason had on, came up to their seats.

"Ma'am," She began, "Of behalf of the Long Beach Ice Dogs, congratulations. Will you follow me so you can have your shot at the new car?" behind her were several cheerleaders applauding her.

"Thank you," she replied. "I shall return shortly my friends." Ororo told the X-Men as they led her towards the ice as the rest of the arena cheered the wind rider's good fortune.

"Good luck, Ororo," Alea and her friends called out cheering her on.

***

_**End of Part 3**_

**© David D. Amaya **_**2001**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Opening Night**_

**By David D. Amaya**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"This is exciting," said Ororo, as she was led to the entrance that led from the locker room to the rink. "It is my first Ice hockey game."

"This evening we are trying a new, twist to this promotion," Lynn, the young lady in the Ice Dogs jersey told Ororo who found out she was the Vice President in charge of public relations. "We usually give our winners one shot on goal," She began to explain the rules of the shot, "but since last Season's winner is in attendance, He won an Escalade at last season's opener. If you don't score the goal, we'll give him the second shot. Here he is now," Walking behind them was another young fan of the home team.

"Jason Delano," She began. "This is-"

"Ororo Monroe," he finished. "If you'll excuse me for a minute." He continued past them and headed to the restroom.

"Is Jay a friend of yours?"

"We flew to California on a recruiting trip for a school for gifted youngsters, Lynn. We are attending this evening's game with him and is his friends. Why do you ask?"

"His foster mom was the Booster Club President for several years," She explained."They even met at a Sherriff's Youth Foundation field trip four years ago. During an in-game segment at the start of the playoffs that year she asked him if he wanted to be adopted in front of a packed arena, there wasn't a dry eye in the house that night. I've never seen anyone so happy. After she passed on, he leaves flowers in her old season seat at every home opener and final regular season game since. I heard he's living on the East Coast now."

_Well. I can see why a person would travel across the country to attend a hockey game,_ thought Ororo with a smile, when Jason returned.

"Well, it's time for your shot. Are you guys ready?" Lynn asked. "Oh, and please put this on, Ms. Monroe." She handed the wind rider a white hockey jersey like the one she was warring. On the back was 'Monroe 1.'

"We had the boys in the locker room put your name on it for you, it is a gift from the Ice Dogs.

"Thank you, Lynn," Ororo put the jersey over her own sweater.

"Now if you will both please follow me?" Lynn said, walking out on the ice with a hand-held microphone and led Ororo and Jason to the center of the rink.

There's Ororo," Jubilee called out. "And Jay's with him!"

"Good luck, Ororo," Shouted Scott.

She smiled and waved to her friends, as well as the others in the stands who gave them a rousing ovation.

Just then the PA announcer's voice came on again. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for one lucky fan to shoot for a new car!"

Cheers went out as Spike the Ice Dog, came out onto the ice followed by an expensive-looking car.

_Good luck, Ororo,_ Jean said to her friend telepathically.

"Let's go down to center ice with Lynn, who is standing with tonight's lucky fan."

"Thanks Phil," Lynn said into her mic. "With me is Ororo Monroe, who is visiting us all the way from New York on business, attending her first hockey game. Ororo, how do you like the game so far?" She said as she pointed the mic at her.

"Well," she told the fans. "It is a very thrilling experience."

"I don't suppose you have ever played the game before?" Lynn asked.

"No, I have never had the privilege."

"Well, let's give you a crash course. Oh Spike," she called to the mascot leaning on the car. "Give our new friend a lesson in scoring."

Spike took a stick out of the trunk of the car, skated to where the three were standing and placed a puck on the ice.

After teeing up the shot like a golfer, the large bulldog sent the puck right into the corner on the net.

The crowd cheered the mascot's goal. "Spike, Spike, Spike," they chanted.

"I hope you were paying attention, Ororo," said Lynn. "Because it's your turn!"

Spike handed Ororo his stick, then placed a new puck on the ice.

Ororo lined up the shot and let it sail along the ice, then it stopped dead-center of back of the net.

The fans cheered. "Now that you have passed your lesson in goal scoring," continued Lynn into her mic. "Let's go for the Gold!"

Spike went back into the trunk of the car and pulled out a large board with the team logo on the front and three 12-inch holes cut out along the bottom corners in the center.

"If you can duplicate your first shot, you win a two-year lease on this car." Lynn said, as Spike placed the board in front of the net. Now good shooting!!"

She lined up the shot as before as the crowd hushed. She drew back the stick and with her follow-through, let the puck sail smoothly along the ice, coming to rest. . .

One inch from the goal line.

The crowd groaned in unison.

* * *

"She said she can control the wind," Stewart asked. "Why doesn't she blow it in?"

"That would be illegal,' Jean said astonished.

"That's cheating," Scott chimed in.

"If I learned anything from living with Jay, it ain't cheating if you don't get caught," said the Canadian. "Besides, were I'm from, illegal is just a sick bird."

* * *

"Well," said Lynn down on the ice. "You didn't win this time, Ororo, but please accept the jersey as our gift for playing, but because this is our season opener, we are going to allow last season's winner of a brand new Cadillac Escalade, Jason Delano, to attempt a second shot. As you can see there is three slots on the board. If you hit the left slot, the Ice Dog Foundation will donate $10 for every goal scored by the Ice Dogs this regular season to the LA County Sheriff's Youth Foundation, If you hit the right slot, IDF will donate $10 for every goal to the Boys & Girls Clubs of Long Beach, If Jay repeats his dead center shot like he did last season, not only will the IDF make matching donations to both clubs, but Ororo will still get the car. Ready, Jay?"

Spike place a third puck center ice, and handed the stick to the young man. He nailed the puck and it sailed through the right slot and the crowd cheered.

"Well, Ororo, you didn't get the car, but the Boys & Girls Club will be the big winners, and I should remind everyone the Ice Dogs led the League last season with a 3.56 Goals per game average scoring 289 goals last year! Please enjoy the third period and join us again for another game of Ice Dogs hockey."

"Thank you," replied Ororo.

"Give them a hand folks."

The crowd applauded as they left the ice and rejoined her friends in the stands who were all smiles, except one.

* * *

_He can make that shot blindfolded, _Alea thought. _He __missed that shot on purpose_,

_What makes you say that, Alea,_ Jean asked telepathically.

_Same story, Jean,_ she put on a warm grin as Ororo came back to her seat. _But I'll just say he hates cops so much he can't even allow a donation to one of their outreach groups. Not because he didn't want her to win that car.  
_

"Cool togs," said Jubilee. "Wolvie will be jealous!"

"Thank you, Jubilation," Ororo smiled at her friends.

"Nice try, Ororo," Scott.

"Not a bad shot," Nathan replied. _"for a __**rookie**_."

"Yea but next time you have to put a little anglais on the puck," offered Stewart.

* * *

As the third period was winding down, the two teams exchanged goals quickly, then lulling towards the end of the game.

"This is a great game," Jean said to her spouse. "I'm glad we came,"

Just as Scott leaned over to kiss the woman he loved, a deflection in front of the net lifted the puck up and over the glass towards awaiting fans.

"Grenade!" A fan called out.

"I got it!" Another fan shouted, jumping up to snare the flying souvenir.

As no less than fifteen fans leaped to catch the puck, it bounced out of several hands before…

"Lookout you two!" Jubilee tried to warn them, but it was too late. Before his wife could block the puck with her powers, it bounced off Cyclops' face violently and landed into the hands of Admiral Kaulalona.

Luckily for the fans in attendance, Scott's eyes were closed and his ruby quartz glasses didn't fall off, but a nasty black and blue bruise formed on his left eye.

Looking at her husband's injury with concern as she tried to examine his eye.

"I'm fine except for the pain in my eye," the injured X-Man grunted. "I wasn't in _this _much pain when we battled Apocalypse in Greece.

The rest of the mutants couldn't help but to chuckle at Scott's misfortune.

"Here you go, son," the admiral handed Scott the instrument of his bruising. "It looks like you _**earned **_this."

"Thanks," he replied in pain.

The rest of the fans in their section gave him a sympathy ovation just as the buzzer sounded to end the game, sending the entire crowd in another frenzy as the scoreboard read Vipers 2 Ice Dogs 3, giving the home crowd a win to start off the new season.

* * *

The X-Men walked the short distance back to the hotel, Jubilee caring the shirt Spike throw at him. Ororo wearing the jersey she won and Jean holding her autographed hockey stick in one arm, her wounded husband, in the other, whose puck was in his pocket, ice pack on his eye.

"Well looks like you guys had an eventful trip," Nathan noted as they entered the hotel's front door.

"Yea, how did you guys like the game," Alea asked.

"It was exciting."

"It was fun."

"_**IT WAS KEWL!"**_

"It still smarts," Scott droned.

They all shared a laugh at the events of their night together as they entered the elevator to their rooms.

"Well, you guys," Jubilee broached the subject. "Whaddya think about coming to the Academy?"

Alea looked over to Nathan and Stewart and took a deep breath.

"We know you are making a sincere offer and I know even Jay sees the advantage of working on our mutant abilities," Nathan began. "We've all been through a lot the past few years and I don't know if he is up to another big life change."

"We have all lost a lot in that time," Alea continued. "and when we decided to be 'ohana holo'oko'a, an extended family. We have learned to support each other, even if one of us makes an unpopular decision. And that was before we knew of each other's kãhuli makana, our mutant gifts."

"Jason is very compliqué, but once we became notre propre famille, we began to do so under a simple code; Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous vivons et mourons aussi un!"

" 'For better or for worse,' " Ororo translated. " 'We live and die as one!'"

"I believe they will each benefit from expert instruction at your kula hãnai. But despite their young ages their commitment to each other is that strong, one negative vote of confidence will compel them to pass on your offer, but I didn't get these two stars just for my good looks and rapier wit. I'll promise to do my best to convince him over the course of this evening."

* * *

Jean called the mansion to check in. Despite it being will after midnight on the east coast, the professor answered the telephone.

"Just called to touch base, Charles," She explained.

"How was the sporting event, my dear?" the professor asked.

"Oh the hockey game. It was fun, Scott has the scars to prove it."

"_Scars?_" He asked. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, but I don't think we will forget this weekend for a while." Then she told the professor of the night's festivities, including what Lynn had told Ororo about Jason's apparent reason for the cross country trip.

"What about your meeting with him and his friends, Jean. Were you successful in recruiting them to join."

"I'm not sure professor. They all seem to like the idea of learning to better control their abilities, but the key will have to be to convince Jason, that our offer to them is sincere."

"What do you gauge of their willingness to enroll at the Academy, Jean?"

"Nathan and Steward do not have any other relatives and we met Alea's father who is stationed in Hawaii, but they have formed a family with Jason despite his trust issues. Because of what he's been through in his life, they trust his opinion despite the fact he acts abrasive at times to outsiders. They won't agree to enroll without him, despite their willingness to accept our offer.

"Did they say when they may have an answer?" the Professor asked.

"No, but Alea's father said he will try to convince him," Jean replied. "Jason may have problems dealing with authority but they trust each other, Charles."

"Well, give my X-Men my best, I look forward to your return."

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight, Professor."

"have a pleasant evening, my dear."

Jean walked into the bedroom to see Scott leaning on the bed with more ice on his head.

"Everything all right back home?" he asked.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with the Professor. He hope's you're feeling better."

Pulling the puck out of his jacket pocket, Scott examined the round rubber disk. "I know that ice hockey is a tough sport, but I didn't know it could be _hazardous!_"

"You'll feel better in the morning," Jean assured him with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, dear."

"Good night, Jean."

* * *

_**End of Part 4**_

**© David D. Amaya **_**2001**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Opening Night_**

**By David D. Amaya **

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Upon returning to their room Stewart, Nathan, Alea and her father discussed the offer, when they reached a consensus, Jason had returned to the room. It was clear the emotions of this trip had gotten to the young man. Seeing them all in his room he knew they weren't in the mood for room service.

"Iakona," The Admiral had shed his hockey jersey and stood to meet the young man still in his dress blues. "We need to talk."

The young man looked to his girlfriend, her father, and the two cousins, they weren't his blood, but they the only family he has.

_And every family has arguments._

"This is about those guys offer to go to their mutant school, isn't it?"

"We were discussing their offer while you were gone, they made some important points," He continued. "None of you can use your gifts freely enough to explore their limits or expand your knowledge to surpass them. By having a place where you can freely utilized your gifts, you can use them to your benefit and to benefit others."

" 'Benefit others!?'" Jay replied surprised at this tactic. "Since when have you decided that my power benefit others!? Does the phrase _'If NCIS would have found out you were a mutant they would have sent you to the Vault and let that rapist walk?'_ ring a bell? Okay, maybe you are right, cause he ain't walking anytime soon!"

"Jay, we're serious!" Nathan spoke up. "At least it's somewhere we don't have to hide."

"Then why haven't we ever heard about it before?" He countered. "A _secret_ boarding school in _rural_ Massachusetts with less than _2000 people_ in the whole area? That's not _'somewhere we don't have to hide.'_ That's more like '_The last place anybody thought to look!' _and if you remember what they said about it, it isn't _like_ a Norman Rockwell painting, it's _WHERE he painted them!"_

"It isn't hiding, Iakona," Alea attempted to press to him. "but we need to work on our kãhuli hiki. Do you know what it's like to be afraid your ability will harm the one's you love. "

"Forgot how me met already?"

"_Don't you __**dare**__ go there, Iakona!_" She warned pointing a finger in his direction.

"You all could use what this school is offering," The naval officer implored. "Enrolling in this kula hãnai will be the best decision you all will make. You will each benefit from expert instruction with using your kãhuli hiki."

"It seems to me that you guys already made up your minds," Jay surmised. "Why do you want me to _want to?_"

"We're 'ohana," Alea added. "If we are going to pack up and move again, it will be the four of us this time or not at all."

"You're all free to enroll if you really want to. I'm not an anchor, I have no intent to weigh you guys down." Jay responded. "Before we met, the only game plan I had for the East Coast is to live what life I have left quietly and in obscurity. I had been running and hiding all my life! The last time, I ran 2500-miles to escape from my past. Now that I've discovered this!" He made a fist so hard his knuckles cracked menacingly. "I have no fear of man, beast, machine or apparition. I'll never have to run one step further!"

"_Our le meilleur ou pour le pire, nous vivons et mourons aussi un!" _Stewart reminded him. "That means something to any one of us _only_ as long as it means something to _**ALL **_of us, Jay!"

"So what, are you a travel agent? Cause sending me on a _guilt trip_ ain't the same thing as changing my mind! But don't put it on me that I'm keeping you guys in Connecticut! I don't have a _fucking thing_ holding me there, but, I have no reason to want to go either!"

"So it really doesn't matter to you if you go or not, Iakona?" Jason simply nodded at the Admiral's synopsis. "So you just need a reason to want to go and the wishes of the rest of us isn't strong enough to sway your opinion?"

"I thought your daughter was the only mind reader in the room."

"Okay, smart ass! Since I can't order you to go, Jason, I have a remedy. Do you gamble?"

_"Only with my life, Admiral."_

"Then I say we have a duel," he suggested, "Nothing that draws blood or is illegal, I beat you your answer is yes. You defeat me, our answer is no thanks."

"Agreed, but what should we do?"

"Well, guys," Nathan offered up. "We have the big chess board."

"Rack 'em up, Kewalaka!" Alea said. "Sink this plebe, Admiral Daddy!"

* * *

Late the next morning the four X-Men were standing at terminal 3 at LAX awaiting the boarding call for the flight back to Westchester County.

Picking up a copy of the local Press-Telegram, the sport's page had a lead story on last night's game. Below the recap of the Ice Dogs win was a picture of the them in the stands with a puck frozen in time inches from Scott's then-undamaged eye.

"Look dear," Jean showed it to Ororo first. "They got your good side."

"We just gotta take a couple home with us!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"You wouldn't!" Said Scott.

"I like the way the hockey puck is just hanging over your face just before it hit your face, Fearless Leader!" added Jubilee.

"Just tell your friends " said a voice behind them. "I sucker punched you, Summers."

Standing at the end of the newsstand where five of last night's hockey fans.

"Feeling better, Scott?" The Admiral asked the X-Men leader.

"Yes, but this bruise feels worse than it looks, Thom."

"Good morning, everyone," Ororo smiled to the group.

"Bonjour, Madame, Monroe. Êtes-vous en laissant toutes si vite?"

"Oui, nous sommes, Stewart," Ororo replied. "We are awaiting for the boarding call for our flight. Are you leaving as well?"

"Yea, well me an' Nathan and Jay, are headed back to Connecticut, Alea is staying with her père for the weekend. She'll hitch a flight back Tuesday."

"Have you given any thought about what we talked about last night?" Jean asked.

"We got to talking,. . . you know after the game in all," Jason's voice trailed off as he took a deep breath searching for the words. "What I'm trying to say is that we could. . . well, that is to say we all could use the help you talked about at your school in all."

"Wonderful," Ororo exclaimed.

"But you must understand," The Admiral interjected. "They just started the school year, and I would prefer they to keep attending, at least until the semester is over in February.

"Of course, Admiral. We understand your concerns," Jean beamed. "We can speak with Charles, Sean and Emma. We can make all the necessary arrangements."

"Even if you can't help with our powers at least we can help you guys with your hockey game, Ororo," Alea offered up.

"I would look forward to that," Ororo replied.

"Oh what the heck," Stewart added. "Maybe we could even take you guys to another game closer to home."

"Yea," Nathan chimed in. "I could even lend Scott my face mask."

"Or better yet Hankster's catcher's mitt," Jubilee's remark led to a round of laughter

"_**Attention please, American Airlines Flight 389 to New York-La Guardia Airport now boarding at terminal three." **_

"That's us our flight," Scott and Jason said simultaneously.

"Well how bout that, looks like we'll be flying back together, I wonder if we'll be, like, sitting together, too,".

"I don't think so this time, Jubilee," Jason remarked. "You guys probably have first class seats and all."

"Yes, we do, Jason" Ororo replied.

"_Shit!_" He said trying to whisper.

"Well then you could fill us in some more on your school in Snow Valley during our flight, Scott."

"It would be my pleasure, Nathan."

"And after Stewart here wakes me up after your done I could help you work on your wrist shot, Ms. Ororo."

"_**JAY**_," they all glared.

"Well boys, hate to break this little get-together put looks like you have to motor." She gave Nathan and Stewart both a hug and a kiss on the cheek then gave Jason a loving embrace.

"Keep out of trouble while I'm gone, okay, Iakona?"

"Hey, you know me."

"_**YES, I DO**_," quipped the Hawaiian. "Look after him boys, Aloha au iã 'oe, po ki 'i!"

"Good Bye, Alea."

"Au revoir, Alea."

Then she turned to the X-Men. "Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Ororo, I hope you have a wonderful time getting to know the "Beastie Boys" here. I'll try to talk to you after I get back East, mahalo hoalohas." She and her father waved to them as they all walked down the runway.

"Good Bye, Alea," they waived as they left.

_Good Bye, Jean,_ said Alea telepathically. _Do me a favor though. Keep an eye for my'ohana holo'oko'a! They can be a handful at times!_

_Don't worry Alea, will do. but I have a question, how did you father convince Jason to attend?_

_Makuakane had a chess match against Iakona. He's real good, but Makuakane beat 'em__!_

_He didn't by any chance have help?_

_Sorry, reception __getting ... can't hear... cutting out...  
_

_I understand, I've used that technique, we'll be looking forward to you're first day, Aloha!  
_

_Aloha Hoapili! Until we meet again. _

**

* * *

**

_**The End**_

**© David D. Amaya **_**2001**_


End file.
